Long Live Us
by crazymotherduckers
Summary: My first fan fic based on Alex Gaskarth of All Time Low
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~ I woke up this morning with a grudge the size of your story~ my iPod sang to wake me from my glorious slumber.

"Uugh" I groaned as I forced myself to get out of bed and shower to start the day.

I turned off the hot water and my body cringed as the cold air hit it. I wrapped myself in a towel and started drying my light blonde hair. When my hair was dried I didn't style it I just let it fall to my side messily then started doing my makeup and thinking of an outfit, it was a pretty warm day so shorts and a t-shirt it was.

Once I was ready I went downstairs to find my house completely empty, a regular occurrence for me. I turned on the TV and put Kerrang on and made myself some cereal, well I say made when all I really did was put something in a bowl with milk. The second I swallowed my last spoonful I received a text from Frances informing me she was outside with Faith.

I put my bowl and spoon in the sink with the intention to wash them when I was home from school and headed out the front door, picking up my school bag on the way.

"Hey babe" I said as I approached them "Hi" they both greeted me "So how did it go?" Faith asked, referring to the 'chat' I had with my mother about going on a girls week away when the school semester ends "She said she'll think about it, so if I suck up to her enough she'll probably say yes" I smiled, Frances and Faith literally screamed with excitement as we walked "So have we decided where we're going if we do go?" Faith asked "I don't know, but I was thinking Ibiza" Frances said "Oooh, sounds fun" I said in agreement "So Ibiza it is" Faith said.

"Oh we're going to Ibiza!" Frances sang rather loudly to which she then received a 'tsk' from a snooty rich lady walking her dog "She's just jealous because she's not _going to Ibiza_!" she sang even louder, the woman just looked at us disapprovingly, sending us all into fits of laughter.

"So what's the chem' project like?" I asked Faith as she was in the other class to me and Frances and they were a lesson ahead so she knew things like this before we did "It's about emulsions, which is easy enough, but you're given partners" she moaned.

"Who'd you get?" I asked, knowing she didn't like her partner "Jake Brown" she said, shuddering. Jakes the top jock of the school who flirts with anyone with boobs, he has a crazy obsession with Faith which is great entertainment for Frances and I but must be horrible for her "Bummer" I said as we walked into the school doors. The bell went at that instant so we headed to Chemistry.

"Miss Sanders and Miss Evans, so nice of you too join us" Mr Smith said condescendingly "We're not late" Frances stated, I looked at the clock but before I had time to read it the second bell rang, then a boy I had never seen in this class walked in "He's late" she said "Well... He's new, give him a break" he stuttered and we rolled our eyes.

"It grinds on me how he chooses boys over girls" I said "I know, with most male teachers it's the other way around" she joked as we took our seats at the back of the classroom.

To be fair her remark was pretty true as the majority of male teachers at this school were old and pervey, Mr Smith on the other hand is just an asshole.

"Ok, as you know we are starting a new project today which makes up 30 per cent of your final grade, which means you have to take it seriously" Mr Smith started and I zoned out, I wasn't paying attention until names started to be read out and I've learned from past experience that's a good time to start listening.

"Ivy Sanders is working with Alex Gaskarth" he said, I didn't recognize the name so by method of deduction I guessed that was the new kid 'great a new person I have to talk to' I thought to myself.

I'm not shallow but I hate working with new people because I'm insanely shy, especially around attractive boys, I glanced at him awkwardly as he came up to my desk, he was attractive, damn. He had messy brown hair, deep brown eyes and an amazing smile.

"Hey, you're Ivy?" he said when he reached my desk "Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked trying not to sound like an idiot "Your name's on your book" he pointed out 'NOT be an idiot' I reminded myself mentally "Oh, right" I laughed and it went silent.

"Now that you have your partners, come and get a project book" Mr Smith said "I'll go" I offered practically jumping out of my seat, hoping to meet Frances at the bottom of the classroom "Help me!" I whispered to her "Why, you get Mr Hottie pants and I'm stuck with Georgia!" she moaned. Georgia is the school bitch who points out everyone's flaws and ridicules them, she is also thick as fuck so everyone knew Frances would be stuck doing all the work. "You may think working with Alex will be fun but I'm unable to uphold an actual conversation with people I don't know, remember my first week of school, I didn't say a word to anyone!" I said panicking myself "Calm down, your older now. He's just a person" she said, which didn't help at all but I smiled and walked back to the desk, two project books in hand.

"So what is this?" he asked as I handed it to him "Um... it's a book, which tells you what to do and everything" I stuttered and he laughed, I shot him an 'I don't see the funny side' look but he just continued to giggle "What?" I asked

"So it's true, you are shy as fuck" he said, I was slightly offended but I knew it was true "Where did you hear that?" I asked "I heard you and your friend talking" he said whilst grinning "You listened in on our conversation? That's kind of weird you know" I said without making eye contact "I just wanted to get to know you better" he said innocently "Why?" I said slightly meaner than I meant to "Well because your pretty" he said, sounding like a four year old.

"Thanks" I said quietly, I could feel my cheeks burning "We should probably start the project though" I said trying to change the subject "Whatever" he muttered while flicking through his book.

I read the first page thoroughly and decided this was going to be pretty easy, basically you had to mix something and time something, which is exactly how I described it to Alex when he asked "Helpful" he mocked.

We were finished before the lesson ended so we ended up sitting in an awkward silence "So I was wondering if you would be willing to give me your number?" he asked, going almost as shy as I had been all lesson "Sure" I said, taking his hand and writing my number on the back of it, when our hands touched, there was something special happening, I felt like I had actual butterflies in my stomach and my hand felt tingly and weak.

What's happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks..." he began but he was cut off by the bell. "Well, bye" I said as I left the classroom and met Frances at the door, we were then met by Faith who looked ready to punch someone "How was it?" I asked, knowing she had just spent the last hour being hit on relentlessly "Do you even need to ask. Im seriously close to dropping chemistry" she said in a rant "Yeah, right" I joked, knowing she wouldn't dare as she has insanely strict parents who would disown if she dropped an important subject like Chemistry.

"So how was your lesson then?" Faith asked as we took our seats in English "Alright I suppose" I lied; it was possibly the weirdest lesson in the history of everything "Ivy pulled!" Frances shouted rather loudly "Shh! No I did not" I protested "Yes you did, you give him your number!" she said excitedly "What?" Faith chipped in.

"How do you know?" I asked "I looked over and saw you writing on his hand, and you were mouthing out the digits you retard" she said.

"Ok everyone, settle down!" Miss Marilic began she began a lecture on 'Of Mice And Men' which was my favorite book, which isn't saying much because it's the only one I can remember reading, but I do love the story, it's really cute.

I zoned out for the rest of the lesson and for the rest of the day pretty much. It really wasn't that interesting until I was in my back garden messing around on twitter and my phone dinged.

_Hey it's Alex, What's up?_

Is it weird that I smiled when I see his name? I left it for five minutes before texting back so I didn't seem weird.

_Hi, not much really. Chilling in my garden, you?_

I sent the text and suddenly felt nervous; I also felt the need to call Frances

"What's up bitch?" she answered, usually I would have commented on her terrible manners but I was too excited

"Guess who text me?" I practically screamed "Josh Franchesci? Gustav Wood? Brandon Flowers?" she guessed sarcastically

"Well now my news seems not interesting at all" I moaned "Well who was it?" she asked impatiently "Alex!" I said, almost screaming again

"Aw" she cooed sarcastically "I've never seen you like this about a guy before" she pointed out

"I've never talked to a guy before" I said, which strictly speaking wasn't true but she knew what I meant

"It's cute, I'm happy for you. There's someone at my door, got to go. Good luck with the wedding planning and I love you more than he ever will" she rushed and hung up before I could answer so I just laughed to myself like the creep that I am.

Alex had text back sometime during that conversation

_Cool. Just chillin' with the boys, you should come over ;-)_

I read the last bit and my heart jumped a little. Obviously he was joking, or was he? I mean he was pretty flirty today but it was more than likely just a joke. But how do I reply to that?

_Oooh, sorry. Busy with shit. Maybe next time ;-)_

Ok so I told a little lie as I was bored shitless but I needed a way to carry on the joke, or at least what I think was a joke.

"Ivy?" I heard my mother shout from the front door "Yes?" I replied getting up and going indoors to see her "There's someone I want you to meet" she said "This is Marcus, he's an agent for a lot of models and wants you to do some portfolio's for him" she said. I didn't know how to react, at least mother listened to some of the things I tell her, yes I love photography, but of things or real people, not models - models aren't real.

However, he seems like the type of guy who can launch any type of career and it's good extra credit "Oh, hi" I said politely "Good afternoon" he said, he seemed friendly enough "Thanks for the offer, it sounds great" I said smiling "Well I need someone and the pictures your mother showed me were amazing" he said. He thought he was complimenting me but really he was helping me add the list of the things my mother does that makes me want to punch her repeatedly.

My pictures were **my **pictures and nobody else's, I don't like people seeing them and that fact she would go against that to get me a job I neither need nor want, that plan backfired bitch.

"Even though it is a very nice opportunity, I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn it down. It's just not me. But like I said, thank you very much" I said turning around on my heel and storming to my bedroom before my mother could say anything.

Once I got there I checked my phone again

_Damn. I'm going to take that as a promise, ok? How you doing?_

I could see his clear attempt to make conversation.

_Alright I suppose, moms being a bitch so nothing new there. You?_

We texted all night until I fell asleep while waiting for him to reply to my last text.

~I had to do it, got high and wrote a weed song~ are the glorious lyrics that woke me up this rather pleasant morning.

I was a little less resistant to get out of bed today which was weird. 'Today is going to be a good day' I told myself as I showered my quick shower. What's gotten into me, growing out if the shower is usually harder for me than getting out of bed?

I was ready in a record time and had half an hour to spare before the girls were due to meet me, so I opened up my laptop and opened my twitter.

There was nothing that interesting on there until I saw someone had retweeted something that had Alex's name in it. I clicked on the mysterious tweet and it was a photo of Alex, holing a guitar and singing with a band made up of three other boys.

I had to know more.

I followed the link and ended up on Alex's twitter which then took me to their YouTube page. I scrolled through a few of their songs and there actually pretty good. Alex looked so hot when he sang; he looked as if that was the only place he ever wanted to be.

Alex with a guitar and a microphone is like me with a camera.

My thoughts were interrupted by my daily text to tell me Frances and Faith were outside my gate.

I closed my laptop and left the house, picking up my bag on the way.

"Hey wankers" I said as I got to my gate

"Hi bitch" they both said at the same time "That was weird" Frances laughed

"So, any news?" Faith asked "Well I'm pissed at my mom again" I began

"Why this time?" Frances asked offering me gum "She showed someone my pictures" I said and they gasped sarcastically "You're great at photography! Why don't you want people to see them?" Faith asked, but to be honest I don't have a straight answer

"My photography is _my _photography therefore nobody else gets to see it, apart from you guys" I answered, they knew it was really because I'm too shy to show anyone anything I think I did well on.

"Whatever" Frances said "So how was your night?" I asked changing the subject

"Alright I suppose, nothing interesting" Faith said "I sort of got news" Frances said, the tone in her voice told us it wasn't good "What's up?" I asked "Well, my dad's doing business in England" she began, that was nothing new, none of our dads were at home often, it's something we've just grown up with "And?" I asked "I may have to move there" she said, not looking either of us directly in the eye. "What? No way!" Faith said, clearly as gutted as me "Well can't you stay with family?" I asked "I have none here, there all dotted around Australia and New York" She said, I could tell she was about to burst into tears to I diverted us to a picnic table out of sight "Well, stay with me?" I suggested "Would that be cool with your mom?" she asked hopefully "It should be if it's ok with yours, I mean it's hardly practical moving you to another country just before your senior year" I said, thinking of reasons that would convince her parents "That's what I thought" she said "Well in that case" I said pulling out my phone and dialing my mother's number.

"Hey mom, look I'm sorry about last night and I know you're mad, but I need to ask you a huge favor" I began

"Ok, I'm listening" she said as if she was on a call with a client or something

"Ok, Frances' parents are moving to England and she has to go with them because she has no family here, but I was thinking she could stay with us. If it's ok with you" I asked hopefully, there was a lot of 'hmms' and 'ummms' coming from the other end of the phone so I knew she was thinking it over.

"Well" she began after what felt like an eternity "I'll have to talk it over with the Evan's but I don't see why not" she said "I have to go. Have a good day" she said and hung up before I even had the chance to say thank you.

A huge smile broke out on my face so Frances and Faith followed suit "She says she'll have to your parents but she's ok with it" I said excitedly "Oh my god! You're the best" she said hugging me, I pulled Faith into the hug because I knew she felt bad for not offering "I love you guys" Frances said.

"Ok, celebratory milkshakes and pizza after school?" I suggested "Defiantly" they both agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

The school bell went and we all had math but we were all in different classes so we separated into them. There was a new seating plan on the board so I took my new seat in the back corner then looked again and saw I was sat next to Jordan Crook. He's alright but we don't really speak so my shyness was clearly going to take over once again.

"Hey, I sit here right?" he asked as he put his books down "Um, yeah" I said not making eye contact.

I got my phone and texted my mom to say thank-you.

"What you thanking her for? I thought you were pissed at her?" Jordan asked, he had real privacy issues.

"Reading over my shoulder much? And how do you know I'm pissed at her?" I asked "Your tweets weren't too kind" he laughed, I'll admit I tweeted some mean shit about her, but everything I said was true. "Twitter stalking much?" I asked, realizing I had used much twice and I sounded like an idiot. "Well that's what you do when you like someone" he admitted, that took me by surprise. I felt my cheeks go redder and redder by the second "Oh" was the only response I could mutter. The rest of the lesson was spent in an awkward silence.

"Oh my days!" I almost shouted once I was back with the girls in English "What?" Frances asked "The weirdest thing just happened in math's" I said "What?" Frances repeated "Jordan Crooks told me he liked me" I said "But I doubt he was being serious, hasn't he got Georgia after him?" I asked "That ended like two weeks at a party, no one knows what went down" Faith told me "Still, it's weird right?" I said, needing reassurance "Well, you are beautiful" faith said, just being a nice friend "Shut up" I said, not being able to take a compliment is one of my worst traits

"Well either way, I don't like him back. Plus I have to sit next to him every math's lesson, it's going to be so awkward!" I panicked "It might not be" Frances said.

I was about to point out that it was awkward before he said that never mind now but I was shushed by the teacher.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

I had Chemistry with Alex again, he's actually really nice, well he seems it.

It was still awkward though, I wish it wasn't.

"Ok, so were celebrating tonight!" I said as we walked out of the school gates, the plan was to go to my house and drive the mall from there.

"Where are we going?" Faith asked "Somewhere for food in the mall, I just have to see if my mom's home first" I said, I wanted to thank her in person and I think Frances did too.

"Mom?" I shouted as I got in the house but I didn't get a reply, I walked in the kitchen and tried again, but to no avail.

"Hey Ivy, there's a note" Frances said, she picked it up and read it out

"Ivy, I've spoken to your father and he agrees Frances staying with us is a good idea. I've also spoken to The Evans at lunch and after a lot of convincing on my part they agreed to Frances staying here with us. I'm having a meal with some friends and it's likely I won't be home until late. You can have a few friends over tonight if you like. Have a nice night" we burst into laughter because of the posh voice Frances had put on whilst reading the note, then it hit us "I'M NOT GOING TO ENGLAND!" Frances shouted in excitement, we all cheered and laughed our butts off.

ALEX

"So how's Yale?" Jack mocked as we drove to the mall "Dude, it's not Yale!" I said for about the billionth time "Yeah, but it's a fuck of a lot posher than Western" he said, which was true, North Shore High was full of posh rich kids, but some of them are alright, like Ivy. "Jack, 'posher' isn't a word. It's cool I suppose, the food's nicer" I said "That's not hard" Jack laughed "What about the girls, any hotties?" He asked, I swear that kid has a three track mind; food, video games and girls. In that order.

"A few, most of them are bitches though" I said, referring to the beach blonde bitch who's name I couldn't remember, or just never learned "I swear this girl spent a whole hour talking about someone else's top, a whole fucking hour" I said "I fucking hate math's" I laughed as that's the lesson I was forced to sit next to her in "How's Western without me?" I asked "Same bitches and dicks. Just less noisy" he said, which is what I expected.

"Why are we actually going to the mall anyways?" He asked "Um, the new Kerrang magazine" I said, I wasn't lying I did want the magazine but I was really going because Ivy mentioned she was going and I wanted to see her out of school, so hopefully this would be my chance "Dude, that magazine is like your bible" Jack laughed, falling for it.

I parked the car and Jack literally skipped to the entrance, I laughed and sped up to catch up to him.

"So where we getting the magazine from?" he asked after we bought drinks from a concession stand

"Um, CJ's" I said and we walked in the direction of the CD store, "What we doing the rest of the night?" Jack asked "Dude do I have to think of everything?" I said "Fine, I'll text Zack" he said, I laughed at his inability to plan things himself, but that's just Jack.

IVY

"So where do you guys want to eat?" I asked as we walked through the big sliding doors that led into the mall

"Wherevers good!" Faith said "Would you guys come to the perfume shop afterwards? I want to get your mom and dad a thank you gift" Frances asked "Why don't we go there now so we have more time to decide on food" Faith suggested and we agreed.

After Frances had gotten the perfume and aftershave she wanted to give my parents we headed to the sixties diner which is where we had decided to eat.

"Hm, I'll have curly fries and a burger with iron bru please" I asked the hot waiter "I'll have the same but with coke" Faith said "I'll have cheesy fries with sprite please" Frances said, he wrote down our orders and came back with them five minutes later.

He stayed and talked for a bit but we soon clicked on that he was boring and he only talked about himself.

"Wow, that's cool, but if you don't mind, we kind of need privacy" Faith said after he had finished telling us about some sport that he played, he left after taking the not so subtle hint.

"Oh my days he was boring" I said once he was out of earshot.

"I know right, I'm pretty sure he was making half of his little adventures up too!" Frances said and we all laughed. I looked up and saw Alex standing at the door trying to convince someone to come in, I was hoping he wouldn't see me so I did my best to avoid bringing attention to myself, but someone didn't get the message "Ivy Sanders?" the hot but boring waiter shouted so I look up at him "Here's your bill" he said as he walked over "Thanks I muttered as he handed it to me and walked away. I could feel someone staring at me but I didn't turn around. That is until that somebody tapped me on the back

"Hey Ivy" he said casually, I stood up to talk to him but without warning he pulled my into a hug

"Hey Alex" I said shyly "What you doing here?" he asked "Oh, we just came for food" I said, hoping that wouldn't make me sound greedy or anything "You?" I asked "We came for a magazine" he said "You came all the way to the mall for a magazine?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "Yeah" he said, laughing nervously, he opened his mouth to say something when his friend coughed and nudged him "Oh, right. Ivy this is Jack" he said as Jack smiled at me, I smiled back and introduced them to Faith and Frances.

"Well, we're going to go order some food, nice seeing you" Alex said as he walked away. "Nice to meet you" Jack shouted a little louder than needed to us as he followed Alex.

"That's Alex?" Faith asked as I sat back down "Yeah, why?" I asked "I've never seen you talk to a guy half as hot as him, yet he has your number and is clearly into you!" she said, sounding astounded "He is not into me!" I protested, as much as I wished he was "Please, his face lit up when he saw you" Frances said, I looked at them weirdly and changed the topic.

"So what do you want to do tonight, my mom's probably going to be out all night" I said, just as I finished my sentence my mom texted me:

_I know its short notice but I'm going on a weekend away with the girls. There's money in the drawer in the kitchen for food and if you need anything call me_

"Guess who has a free house all weekend?" I said excitedly "House party" Faith almost shouted, getting the attention of a few strangers, making us all laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well in that case, we need new outfits!" I said.

We left the diner and made our way to the boutique we got most of our clothes from and looked around, Frances and Faith found outfits but I couldn't find anything I liked so we tried like seven other shops and finally put together a pink skirt with a black strappy bralet and black wedges.

cgi/set?id=50656708 - her outfit.

Once we got back to my house, it was action time. I started by cleaning up any mess, which wasn't much as the cleaning service had been today, then I locked up anything valuable, breakable or steal-able in my mom and dad's bedroom, then I locked the doors of all the rooms not on the first floor and posted the info on Facebook. I know it sounds like the most irresponsible thing to do in the world but I've done it plenty of times and nothing bad has ever happened.

Then I text Alex:

_Hey, party at my place. You interested?_

I started getting ready whilst waiting for his reply

"Fuck, we don't have alcohol" I realized about two hours before the party "Never fear!" Faith said like a superhero and pulled out her fake I.D that I forgot she had. "I'll drive you to the store and we'll all chip in" I said. I pulled out a notebook and started making a list of drinks to get, it was a long list.

I drove to the store with Faith and Frances, parked around the corner and Faith jumped out; list, I.D and money in hand.

While we waited, Alex texted back:

_Hey, sounds great. Can I bring 3 friends?_

I wasn't sure who he was thinking of but if there friends of Alex they can't be bad people.

_Sounds great. 473 Achewood Drive:-) _

I locked my phone and put it back in my bag as I seen Faith come out of the store with like seven bags, she threw them in the back next to Francess and complained about the pervey cashier who stared at her tits the whole time she was in the shop.

We sang along to You Me At Six and the whole way home then continued getting ready.

It was 9.30 when the first group of people turned up, there was about twenty of them. I'm glad it was a big group otherwise it would have been really awkward "Music?" Faith shouted and everyone in the room cheered so she plugged her iPod into the docking station in the living room "Theres drinks in the kitchen" Francess shouted and everyone made their way there while I let more people in.

It started getting really busy at about 10.15 but there was still no sign of Alex, was he coming?

I was dancing with the girls when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around expecting Alex to pull me into another hug but all I saw was Jordan Crook smiling like an idiot "Uh, hi" I said "Can we go somewhere private?" He asked, I didn't really want to incase Alex came in while I was gone but I couldn't just refuse so I pulled him to the garden where nobody was.

"So?" I asked "Well, you know what I told you in school today?" he asked nervously "Yeah" I said, hoping this conversation wasn't going where I thought it was going "Have you thought about it?" he asked, damn.

"In what way?" I asked "Well, do you like me back?" he asked, I felt bad for what I was going to do because he was a really nice person but I just didn't like him like that "Jordan, you're a really nice person..." I began but I was interrupted but I was interrupted by his lips crashing into mine, it took me a few seconds because of the alcohol but I pushed him off me "What the fuck?" I asked angrily "Well I knew you were going to say you didn't like me and I hoped that changed your mind" he said, I swear he isn't sane "Well no, it didn't. So if you don't mind I have a party to get back to" I said, pushing past him and walking quickly back to the house

"What was that about?" Faith asked as I rejoined them "Well, I was telling him I didn't like him so he thought forcing a kiss onto me would change my mind!" I laughed, hoping they would see the funny side too. "Oh Alex is here" Frances said, my heart skipped a beat "I think he's in the kitchen" Faith said, so to the kitchen it was, he wasn't there. I searched every room he could be in then I went out to the garden, I saw him.

I saw him kissing Georgia.

ALEXS POV

I was excited, and nervous, as we wandered the streets looking for her house, needless to say we were lost and on the other side of town. It was the music and large groups of people that eventually led us to the house.

The front door was open so we just walked straight in, there was a few kids I recognised from school there but nobody I had talked to.

We found ourselves in the kitchen drinking beers before I decided I needed some air, and an excuse to wander around to look for Ivy.

I followed the hallway, looking at the pictures on the walls, not many of them were actually of Ivy, just a woman I assumed to be her mother in a lot of expensive looking dresses.

I was lead to a small back door which was weird compared to the huge house. I went through it anyways and there was Ivy with someone. I was about to go over and say hi but then she kissed him. Its fair to say my heart actually dropped a little.

I thought she liked me, I thought thats why she invited me and give me her number.

Am I really that bad at reading people?

With a newly formed anger at myself in my mind I was determined to get drunk and make a good night of this situation.

I rejoined the boys without telling them what happened, but Jack could tell something was wrong. I know he could.

I just picked up the strongest drink I could find and downed it, a lot of it.

All of a sudden I found myself being pulled outside by a blonde in barely any clothes, even I could figure out it was Georgia.

"Where are we going?" I stuttered "To make out, duh" I stopped in my tracks, I would rather make out with Jack than her. "Why'd you stop?" she asked, she turned around and this was the first time I had paid attention to her face, her makeup was orange and thick and her eyes were covered in something black that looked like she had lumps of coal for eyes. Her hair was clearly fake and bleach blonde, two things I can't stand. "Well say something?" she demanded which snapped me back to reality, the reality where the girl I liked was probably banging some other guy and I had the chance to be making out with the school whore "Let's go" I said and with that we were off.

IVY

After seeing Alex with Georgia, something clicked; I wanted to be drunker than I had ever been before. I made my way over to the drinks and saw Alex's friend with two other guys, I was hoping he wouldn't recognize me so I tried to behind them, but just as I reached for a bottle, Jack turned around "Hey, you're Ivy right?" he smiled, I nodded whilst opening the bottle and taking a big drink. My head started to spin and I couldn't concentrate on anything "Oh, I think Alex was looking for you" he said, my anger suddenly hit the roof "Does he think I'm inside the school slut's mouth?" I snapped, he looked confused and then clicked on "That's weird, he's been talking about you ever since we saw you at the mall" he said, not making me feel any better "Oh well. Enjoy the party; I'm off to get drunk! I said, taking another swig from the bottle of something or other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"IVY!" someone shouted whilst shaking my shoulder violently to wake me up in the middle of the night, well 4.30 in the morning "What?" I mumbled whilst sitting up "You're lying on your living room floor in last nights clothes with some boy I'm pretty sure you've never met before!" the person said, my brain wasn't functioning properly so I couldn't figure out who it was "So?" I said like a four year old brat "Get up!" the person said, they pulled me up so I was forced to look at them, it was Alex "Aw, has your little fuck buddy gone home?" I snapped, his face dropped a little bit and I regretted what I said instantly.

ALEX

"Aw, has your little fuck buddy gone home?" she snapped, I knew she was referring to Georgia and I was about to spit something back about the boy in the garden but I knew it would just make her feel bad.

"Come on" I said as I practically dragged her up the stairs "Which one is your room?" I asked and she pointed to the bottom of the hall, I could tell she was really drunk by her lack of stability so I picked her up and carried her down the hall, I tried the door but it was locked "Where's the key?" I asked "Under the plant pot on the table" she said I moved the plant pot and got the key, letting myself into her bedroom "Great hiding place" I thought out loud "Well nobody found it" she pointed out.

I put her on the bed and started rummaging through her drawers "What are you doing?" she asked "Looking for something for you to sleep in" I said, one I had looked in countless drawers filled with makeup, hair shit, bras and underwear. I give up and took my t-shirt off and threw it to her "Sleep in that" I said "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked once she had took off her skirt and top and replaced it with my top and I was taking off her shoes "Because, your nice to me, usually" I muttered the last word but she still heard it "What do you mean by usually?" she asked "Nothing" I lied, I really meant that she made me feel like I had been punched in the stomach by a kangaroo "Liar!" she said, seeing straight through me "Well, it's just that I thought you liked me. And I know you didn't mean to but you kind of lead me on" I said "What? I lead you on?" she said angrily "Well yeah" I said "So you weren't leading me on when you called me pretty, flirted with me and asked for my number?" she said "I did those things because I like you!" I snapped back "So how am I leading you on?" she said "I saw you kissing some boy in the garden" I admitted "That's why I made out with that girl" I continued "I didn't kiss anyone before I saw you kissing..." she stopped "Oh, you mean when Jordan kissed me after me saying I didn't like him?" she said "Fuck" I thought out loud "I feel like such a dick. I saw him kissing you, and thought you liked him or whatever, so I drowned my sorrows and she came onto me" I explained

IVY

...she came onto me" he explained. I didn't know what to say, that confirmed that he liked me, but he's kissed Georgia, that right there is the ultimate turn off.

He just stood there looking at me "You can sit down if you want" I said as I lay down and curled up into a ball "Do you always sleep like that?" he asked "Yeah, why?" I asked sleepily "That's the perfect spooning position" he said, my cheeks flushed, did he want to spoon me? That idea was completely thrown out the window as I realized something, his top smelt like cheap perfume, Georgia's cheap perfume. I took it off instantly "It smells like her" I said coldly as I threw the t-shirt back to him and pulled the covers over me so he couldn't see my half naked self. I was hoping he would stay, just a little bit longer but I felt his weight lift off the bed and then heard the door open and close. Fuck.

~Ain't that the way it always starts, a simple round of conversations~ are the lyrics that woke me up at 6 in the morning, I literally crawled across my bedroom floor and turned off, then felt like punching myself for not turning it off last night like I do every Friday night.

I crawled back across my room and got back into bed in an attempt to go back to sleep, but once I'm up, I'm up. Plus I had to pee.

I got out of my bed and put the covers straight.

I think I'm the only teenager in the world who instantly makes their bed as they get up.

Then I went into the bathroom, pee'd and showered. My hang over didn't kick in until I flipped my head over in order to dry my hair, but I powered through then went downstairs to find a mass of bodies in the middle of the floor, they've usually all gone by 6.45 the next morning. Turns out it was just Faith, Frances, Alex, Jack and the other band mates whose name I didn't remember.

I assume they wouldn't enjoy being awake at this time on a Saturday morning so I crept past them and headed to the kitchen, where the smell of alcohol added to my hangover. I got an aspirin from the downstairs bathroom and downed it with the aid of water. Then I set to work, I went round and picked up empty bottles and plastic cups from the whole of downstairs and threw them out. Then took all the un-opened bottles to my room and put them in the mini fridge.

Then I emptied all the half full bottles of whatever down the sink and threw them in the garbage too. It didn't take as long as I had expected so I still didn't want to wake them up.

I wiped down the counter, island and pretty much any other surface that had been dirtied; this took a lot longer than expected because alcohol is sticky.

Then I vacuumed (we have a silent vacuum so the sleeping beauties in my living room still weren't awakened) and moped the floor.

While I was sat in the garden waiting for the floor to dry, I heard a 'whoa', a thud then an 'ah fuck' I couldn't help but laugh as I went into the kitchen to investigate "Who the fuck washes a floor at nine o clock in the morning?" Jack exclaimed "I had nothing better to do, shits boring at this time of day" I laughed, helping him up "Wow, you've really cleaned up in there" he said sitting on the swing seat with me "Well someone had to do it and I felt bad leaving it to the cleaners" I said "You have cleaners?" he exclaimed "Fuck. I sound rich don't I?" I moaned "Is that a bad thing?" he asked "Well whenever someone thinks you're rich, they think you're a stuck up bitch" I said "Well I don't think that, and Alex doesn't either. He said you and your friends the only genuine girls at your school" he said, I doubt Alex actually said that, I mean there's more nice people than horrible people at my school, just the horrible ones get noticed first, but I just smiled at Jack and bathed in the sunlight. "I'm kind of hungry" Jack said, I assume he was thinking out loud because he went bright red when I looked at him "Well what do you want?" I asked standing up and walking into the kitchen, followed by Jack "Food?" he said, sounding serious but he cracked a smile "Well, you're in luck" I said as I opened the fridge which had just been stocked, it was full from top to bottom. Im pretty sure Jack drooled a little "Can you make pancakes?" he asked excitedly "Mhm" I said as he handed me egg, milk and butter and smiled like a child. I set to work as he played about on my laptop.

"Smells good, what's cookin' good lookin'" Faith said as she stumbled into the kitchen still in last night's outfit

"Pancakes" Jack said before I could answer, making us both laugh "Whoa, did you clean up?" she asked, sounding amazed at the idea

"Yes actually I did! You can borrow some joggers and a t-shirt if you want" I offered whilst laughing at her current hung over state.

"That'd be great" she said, dragging herself out of the kitchen

"So do you always stay the morning after a party?" I asked Jack

"Not usually, Alex wanted to make sure you were ok. He really cares about you y'know" he said, he looked serious, I just smiled awkwardly.

I don't know how Alex could possibly have feelings for me, he'd only known me two days?

I served the pancakes and kept making more for anyone who wanted one.

"So what are we doing today?" Rian asked as we sat around the kitchen table finishing off the pancakes.

"I say beach" Frances suggested, everyone seem pretty happy with the idea so it was decided, today we beach.

"Are you guys actually going in the water?" Faith asked, I don't know why but she wasn't comfortable in the sea.

"Fuck yeah" Alex shouted, unaware of the question mainly being aimed at Frances and me.

"Hot girls in bikinis, what more can you ask for?" Jack said, staring at us.

I don't know why but I wasn't shy around these guys, they made me feel a lot more comfortable that other people did, it I was like I'd known them for years.

ALEX

Two hours after leaving Ivy's we were sat on the beach relaxing, all seven of us

"So who's up for the ocean?" Jack asked

"Sure"

"Let's go"

"I'm down!"

All the girls agreed, Faith seemed a bit wary though, maybe she was scared of the water?

"I'm impressed, most girls are to bothered about their hair and makeup to go in the sea" Zack pointed out

"We're not most girls" Frances said while taking off her shorts to reveal a bikini. The other girls did the same and the guys and I took of our tops.

"Run!" Rian shouted and everyone dropped whatever they were holding and ran down to the sea.

The cold sea was a shock to the system but felt great on my skin. I couldn't help noticing how gorgeous Ivy looked in her bikini.

Not just because she was in a bikini, that just added to it.

She was like a natural beauty, even with barely any makeup on and her hair pulled back, she looked amazing.

Upon realizing this, I also realized I couldn't just be friends with her.

I had to have her.

"SHARK!" Jack shouted as he jumped on my back, pulling me under the water and interrupting my thoughts

"Dude get your dick off my back!" I shouted.

IVY

"SHARK" someone shouted, fuck. I knew they were only joking and probably so did Faith, but she still freaked out and ran back to shore.

I followed her out to make sure she was ok.

She was shaking and had gone pale.

I don't know why she is so terrified of the sea and everything in it, she just is.

She got out her phone and dialed the mysterious number she always calls whenever she gets like this; I'm dying to find out who it is!

"Hey" I heard a voice say as I was sat with all our stuff

"Hi" I smiled as I saw Alex standing there "Can I sit?" he asked shyly

"Sure" I replied as I moved along

"How come you're not in the water?" he asked

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I got out because you did" he said

"Oh, well I'm not in because Faith freaked out and I wanted to make sure she was ok" I said

"Look, I've been meaning to talk to you" he began

"About what?" I asked, knowing fine well what he wanted to talk about

"Us" he said plainly, my shyness took over instantly.

"Um, ok" I said, which is when he noticed I was uneasy.

"Look, I'm not usually the kind of guy to talk about my feelings, but I think today should be a day I start. I like you Ivy, and I know that sounds crazy because we've only known each other for two days and I kissed that girl last night, but I do, I like you" he said all in one sentence, without taking a breath until the end.

"Slow down, I like you too, I think. But I don't want to jump in to anything to fast" I said

"Well, we'll take it slow" he said "Would you go on a date with me Ivy Sanders" he asked gentlemanly

"I would love to, Alex Gaskarth" I said, grinning while I did so


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wow, you look amazing!" Faith said as I came down the stairs ready for my date with Alex

"Are you sure I don't look stupid? What if he doesn't think I look nice?" I asked frantically

(outfit: .comecgi/set?id=51063115 )

"Babe, you've already blown him away, he's yours!" Frances said smiling

My phone buzzed, I was hoping it was Alex but it was just my mom;

_On my way home, be there in two hours _

"Shit! Girls I need you to do me the biggest favour ever" I pleaded

"What?" Frances asked

"Ok, my mom's going to be here in two hours and all the stuff is still in her room. I need you to put them all back, just guess where they go if you don't know, then I sorta need you to leave so she thinks I'm at one of your houses" I explained whilst texting my mom back telling her I was at Faith's house, I'm a master at lying to my mom.

"Easy enough" Faith said, I laughed to myself because she had no idea how much stuff they had to put back.

My heart skipped a beat when there was a knock at the door, I could see him through the glass in the door. I composed myself went to answer it.

"Hey" he said through a smile, I slyly looked him up and down and my insides turned into butterflies when I realised how hot he looked. He was wearing black skinnies, a random navy t-shirt and a grey beanie, wow.

"Hi" I replied smiling, he pulled me into a hug and I literally went weak at my knees. "You look great" he said, making me blush "Thanks, so do you. So where are we going?" I asked "It's a surprise" he said grinned, I raised my eyebrow and we walked to his car.

ALEX

She really did look amazing; she was perfectly dressed for our date which surprised me considering she had no clue where she was going.

"Please tell me?" she pleaded for the fourth time in the car

"Nope, It's a surprise!" I said, laughing when she fake pouted

"Well, you suck!" she fake pouted

"We're nearly there, you're just impatient!" I said, holding back my inappropriate comment because something tells me she wouldn't find it as funny as Jack did this morning

"We're here!" I said I said after the ten minute drive, her eyes lit up when she saw where we were

"Oh wow, I haven't been to a carnival in forever!" she said smiling "Well today's your lucky day" I said as I got out of the car and ran round to open her door for her

"Aren't you a gentleman?" she smiled again, her smile was beautiful

We walked hand in hand to the entrance and I paid for our tickets

"Where to first?" I asked "That!" she said, pointing to the biggest, fastest, scariest ride in the park

"Unless you're afraid" she mocked

"Pssh, not at all" I lied, I was terrified.

We queued up and got on pretty quickly because there's not that many idiots willing to risk their lives on this thing.

We sat in the cart and Ivy noticed I was shaking uncontrollably "You don't have to you know" she said "Honestly I can handle it" I said reassuring myself more than I reassured her.

"Well, hold my hand and you'll be fine" she said, she looked me in the eye for half a second and her eyes shot back down to her feet as I took her hand in mine.

She laughed as soon as the ride started moving, it got faster and the turns became sharper, I don't understand how anyone could enjoy that. It was just an excuse for me to hold her hand.

IVY

It was cute that Alex would go on the ride for me, it was also cute that he was scared. I decided against dragging Alex on more scary rides so we stuck to go karts, laser tag and he even won me a little white teddy bear.

"I've had so much fun" I smiled once we were back in his car

"It's not over yet" he smiled

"More surprises?" I asked

"Mhm, you'll love this one" he said, I knew asking him where we were going would be useless so I changed the subject

"So, you're in a band right?" I asked

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" he asked through a smile

"It came up on my twitter" I explained, hoping he would think nothing of it

"Oooh, someone twitter stalks me" he teased

"No I didn't, someone re-tweeted you and I just happened to end up on your page" I laughed

"So, you've heard us?" he asked

"Nah, I've just seen a picture" I told him

"Well, you kind of ruined the surprise, but you're coming to watch us right now" he said and I smiled, I was excited to see him play, I bet he is an amazing singer.

The rest of the car ride I listened to Alex telling me about the band, he formed it with Jack and Zack and Rian came later. They had quite a few songs and would love to get signed and apparently there was going to be talent scouts here tonight so they had to give their best performance.

"Where here!" he announced for the second time tonight, I looked up at a café, it was weird that he would play here but whatever.

We got out the car and Alex opened my door for me again then led me into the café, it all made sense once I was inside, all the tables and seats had been moved and there was a small stage at the front with an 'All Time Low' banner, so I assumed that's his band.

He led me to a table where Faith, Frances, Jack, Rian and Zack were sat, they all greeted us as we sat down and Frances and Faith looked straight at me, I gave him the look as if to say I'll tell you when the boys go play.

We still had half an hour before they played so we just sat and talked until they started playing, the boys left and I recapped mine and Alex's date but didn't get to tell them all of it by the boys ran on stage into place "How you guys doing tonight?" Alex shouted and everyone clapped and cheered, they had quite the fan base.

"This songs called Dear Maria!" he shouted and they all started playing

"I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen

When the lights go off  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream

I see your name in lights  
We can make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa...

Ha ha..

Take a breath, don't it sound so easy  
Never had a doubt  
Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor  
Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle"

When the song finished everyone cheered, Alex looked so happy on stage, everyone knew that was where he was meant to be forever.

They played six songs after that one; Jasey Rae, Break Your Little Heart, Stella, Walls, We Say Summer and Sick Little Games.

They ran off stage and back over to our table

"So?" Alex asked me

"You were great" I smiled Jack said something about taking Frances home and Zack took Faith, Rian had already left so Alex and I headed to his car

"Did you really like it?" Alex asked shyly as we were driving

"You were amazing" I smiled at him

"Which one was your favorite?" he asked

"We say summer" I told him and his face lit up, his smile is just wow

"So…" he began "I was wondering if I could take you on another date?" he said, I could feel myself blush instantly

"I would love that" I smiled

We pulled up in my driveway he walked me to my door, my hand in his. It was just like a scene out of a romance movie, a girl being walked to her door by the guy she's been on the perfect date.

"Thank you for tonight, it's been perfect" I said smiling at the floor

"I'm glad you had fun" he smiled back, he lifted my head by pushing my chin up lightly until I was looking him directly in the eyes and he planted a kiss on my lips, it was perfect; not forceful or needy but light and caring.

"Goodnight" he whispered before turning around and walking back to his car.

_A/N: Ok, so I know I've been gone forever but I didn't really know where to go with this. I don't even know if anyones reading this story but I would love for you guys to comment if you are? Also, I need inspiration! So if you have any idea's on what could happen please tell me? Thanks x _


End file.
